


Spoiling the birthday boy

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Silver and Gold [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dildos, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Solomon and Aisling have a birthday surprise for Asmo.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon/Original Female Character
Series: Silver and Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Spoiling the birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> In the picture of Asmo's bathroom, his tub looks like a small pool, so i imagined it a bit like a hot tub, with seating benches
> 
> I really fucking hate the ending but I'd already rewritten it like 10 times and just wanted sleep.

In typical Asmodeus fashion, he planned to go all out for his birthday. He had classes all day, but had planned an expensive birthday dinner out, following it with a big bash at The Fall. This was the first birthday he'd been in a real relationship for, so it did change his usual plans a little. Typically he gathered up as many beautiful people as he could and got a nice orgy going, or at least went through a few partners individually. This time, though, he had Aisling and Solomon, and that was enough. They hadn't officially discussed Solomon joining them as a permanent third in their relationship, but it certainly seemed to be headed that way. Solomon and Aisling seemed to be as crazy about each other as they were about him, and surprisingly, the feeling was mutual. 

Aisling rolled her eyes when he mentioned how he was digressing from his birthday norm. "You're the Avatar of Lust. You'll never be happy being monogamous, or even with two partners. If you want to fuck a different person every hour, or lose yourself in a mass of bodies, go ahead."

"Would you join me if I did?" 

"I don't think I would. That's not my style. Even our current situation with Solomon is far outside my norm. I'm far too insecure for anything else."

He pulled her close for a tight hug. "You have absolutely no reason to be insecure, you know. I love you."

"I know that, and I love you too. I'm not insecure about that. But I would not be happy watching a bunch of strangers paw at you. So I'll do whatever else you want. I plan to spend the entire day with you, and I'm looking forward to your party. But I'm gonna sit out any orgies or whatever that you have planned. I promise I'm not going to be mad or upset in any way. You can't deny your nature."

He thought about what she said about seeing him with other people, and he realized he would be livid if he saw someone else touching her. He'd been jealous enough of Solomon at first, and he'd been with Solomon before her! He hadn't thought of that, because jealousy had never been an issue before. He didn't realize he'd growled and changed forms until he noticed her concerned expression. 

"Asmo, I truly will not be upset. You don't need to get angry about it, just have fun!"

He lowered his head sheepishly. "Ummm... that's not what that was about."

"Then what is it?"

"I was thinking about other people having their hands on you and it pissed me off." 

She laughed as she put her hands on his face, "You ridiculous demon. I don't want their hands on me." She pulled his head down so she could kiss him on the cheek. "Now, I'm going shopping with Solomon. We have _plans_ for you come Saturday."

"That sounds promising." He sat on the edge of his bed, pulling her into his lap. "But if you're leaving me behind, I demand a proper kiss before you go."

When Solomon knocked a few minutes later, her shirt had been pulled up above her breasts, Asmo having moved one cup of her bra to release her nipple. Solomon crossed his arms and cleared his throat with a smirk. "As much as I enjoy this view, we really should go, Aisling."

With one last mischievous bite to her nipple, Asmo pulled off of her, leaning back on an elbow to palm at his prominent erection. "I was just giving her a kiss goodbye."

"Yeah, we all know what happens when you kiss one of us goodbye," Solomon replied.

"How about coming over here and giving me a kiss hello?"

"I know better than that. Maybe I'll kiss you hello when I bring her back."

By that time Aisling had put her clothing back to rights and tidied her hair. Her face was a bit flushed but otherwise no one would be able to tell that the embodiment of Lust had just been devouring her. Solomon kissed _her_ hello, making Asmo whine and flutter his wings in jealous agitation. His lovers left right after, leaving him to entertain himself with thoughts of what they had planned for his birthday. He grabbed some lube and a couple of his favorite toys, and got comfy on his bed. 

**************

Saturday morning rolled around to find the three of them piled in his bed. Solomon was still in the clothes he'd worn to the party while Aisling was, for some reason, wrapped up in his cloak and nothing else. Asmo remembered her washing her makeup off last night, but apparently she'd missed some mascara, as it was smudged around her eyes. She should have looked like a hot mess with the smeared makeup and wild hair, but Asmo's heart still skipped a beat when he looked at her. He rolled his eyes at himself as he headed to the bathroom. Clearly he was ridiculously smitten. Who could have seen that coming?

When he reentered the bedroom, Aisling was sitting up, still wrapped in Solomon's cloak, sleepily rubbing at her eyes. She gave him a brilliant smile when she saw him, though. She got off the bed and shuffled her way over to him, cloak dragging along the floor, and snuggled up to him with a sigh. 

"You know you don't have to cover up in here, right?" Asmo teased.

"It's comfy."

"It _is_ rather comfortable," came Solomon's sleep-roughened voice. "Plus she looks pretty damn adorable."

"Perk of being pint-sized," she laughed. She shuffled her way to the bathroom while Asmo joined Solomon on the bed. 

"Good morning," Asmo said as he straddled Solomon, searching for a kiss. Solomon gave it to him, smiling when Asmo moved to snuggle on his chest. They heard the water turn off in the bathroom, and the sound of Solomon's cloak on the floor.

"You know, normally I would curse someone for treating my cloak that way."

"I'm aware," she said, climbing back into bed. "But I'm cute and you love me."

"You know, I just might."

His response made both Aisling and Asmo look at him in surprise. "I was just joking, Solomon. I don't expect you to have feelings for me."

"That's too bad, because I do."

Asmo rolled his hips against Solomon's, "So... does that make our little triad official? You're our boyfriend?"

"If you'll have me."

Aisling shoved his shoulder. "Are you fucking kidding me? Of course we want you to be with us."

Asmo started unbuttoning the silky blue shirt Solomon was wearing. He was almost sad to take it off, as it looked positively sinful on him, but he was eager to get to his skin. The demon started kissing down his neck, stopping to gently bite at his earlobe, causing his hips to buck. Asmo moaned at the sensation. "You should feel how hard he is, Aisling. It's delicious."

"You're naked and stripping him. Of course he's hard." She leaned down to give Solomon a kiss as well, before getting off of the bed, abandoning the cloak. Asmo tried to grab her and pull her back.

"Where are you going? We want you right here!"

"So... I shouldn't draw a hot bath for us?"

"...oh. Yes, you should. With rose petals. And bath milk."

"That was the plan!" she called over her shoulder. Solomon took advantage of Asmo's distracted state, rolling him onto his back.

"We talked about this the other day when we went shopping. Start off with a bath, and a massage. Get you all worked up, and give you your present after that. I should have known you'd try to derail those plans."

"Well, I wholeheartedly agree with those plans, so it wasn't on purpose. Now finish taking your shirt off."

"Bossy brat."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing."

"You aren't going to punish me?"

"That's not what I said. I said I'm going to do nothing. I'm not undressing. I'm not going to touch you. I'm going to do _nothing_." He got off the bed and started rebuttoning his shirt. Asmo scrambled off the bed to grab his hands.

"Okay I'm sorry. I won't be a brat today. Please take your shirt off."

"Take it off for me, if you mean it."

Asmo's face lit up as his nimble fingers undid the buttons. He got the shirt off in record time, sliding to his knees and nuzzling against the hard bulge in the black jeans he wore. Solomon swore under his breath, which Asmo took to mean "take off my pants." When he placed his fingers over the button he glanced up, getting a nod from the sorceror. When he got them down, along with Solomon's underwear, he took the tip of his cock in his mouth. Slowly he slid his mouth along Solomon's cock, pushing until he could swallow around it. 

Asmo moaned at the feeling of having a hard dick down his throat. He loved fucking women, and he could never tire of Aisling, but sometimes he just needed a man. He was lucky to find partners that understood that. He sat still for a few moments, just enjoying having his mouth stuffed. The ache in his jaw was blissful, and the look on Solomon's face when he looked up made his own cock throb, leaking a bit of precome.

"Shit. You two look so fucking hot," came Aisling's voice from the bathroom doorway. Asmo hummed around Solomon's length, as Solomon beckoned Aisling closer. When she got close enough to touch, Solomon pulled her tight against his side, covering her mouth with his own. She let out a soft moan at the kiss, a sound that grew in urgency when Asmo slid his hand up her legs. He teased her sex while he continued sucking the cock in his mouth. 

"As fun as this is, the bath is ready. You two are so fucking distracting." She freed herself from her boyfriends and headed back in the bathroom with a wink. Solomon gently tugged on Asmo's hair, forcing the demon to let him go. He reached for Asmo's hand, giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning him towards the bathroom with a swat on the ass. 

Asmo gasped when he saw the deep pink hue of the water. "What's this? I know I don't have anything that turns the water quite this color."

"Well, it came from this." Aisling handed him a gigantic basket filled with what looked like decorative soaps. "They're bath oils. There are five different types in there. And you've got ten of each. The two I put in the tub were extras I bought just for today, but they're the hearts in the basket."

Asmo giggled as he lifted one to his nose. "Aisling this basket is almost as big as you are!"

She rolled her eyes at his teasing. "I'm small but I'm not _that_ small. Now come on, get in here."

He groaned when he got in the tub. The water felt like silk on his skin. It smelled a bit spicier than he'd have expected, judging by the color. He'd have guessed rose but it was more of a sandalwood and citrus. "Oh this is _perfect_."

"I'm glad. I was already going to get it because the clerk said it would turn the water pink, but when I saw the name I knew it was exactly what you needed."

"What's it called?"

"Polyamorous," Aisling and Solomon answered together. Asmo laughed at that, sinking further down into the water. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the atmosphere as they all relaxed in a comfortable silence. He had almost started drifting to sleep when he felt a small, soft body press against him. Aisling left a smattering of kisses along his neck while her hand found its way to his cock. He felt it fattening up in her hand, the oil from the bath making it feel divine. Normally bath sex wasn't all that fun, but the oil was definitely making a difference. 

Solomon made his way to them, pulling Asmo into his lap, resting his back on Solomon's chest. The demon spread his legs to rest on either side of the sorcerer's lap, and Solomon's hard cock slipped through the space he'd made, nudging against his balls. They both groaned at the sensation. As Solomon left his own kisses and bites on Asmo's neck, he gently teased Asmo's hole before slipping a finger into him. "Fuck, how are you still so loose?" he panted out. 

"It's not like it's been all that long since you fucked me. And I'm so relaxed right now, you could probably get me on your cock with no problem."

Solomon added another finger, using the slickness of the oily water to ease the way. Aisling wrapped her hand around Asmo's cock once again, making him clench around the fingers in his body. She lowered her other hand to cradle Solomon's balls, lightly tugging and rolling them in her palm. He thrust up, his cock teasing Asmo's balls, pleasure rippling through both bodies. 

"Solomon, I'm ready. I'm so ready. Fuck me."

"I can't say no when you ask like that." He urged Asmo to raise his body a bit, positioning his cock at the demon's entrance. They both keened when Asmo resumed his position in Solomon's lap, Solomon's low, smooth voice perfectly complimenting Asmo's higher, more melodic sound. 

Aisling's hands roamed Asmo's chest, her nails lightly raking over his nipples as she explored the smooth skin of his torso until he was shaking from the stimulation of his partners.

"Fuck, Aisling. Ride me. Right now, just like this."

"Sweetheart, I am not going to crush Solomon because you can't be patient."

"You won't. Please, ride me."

She tried to refuse again, when Solomon took hold of her hand to pull her up. "You could never crush me, Aisling. And right now I can't think of anything sexier than pinning him between us."

With both of her men asking, she stood no chance of saying no. Climbing onto the bench, she carefully straddled Asmo, slowly sinking onto his cock. She gasped at the angle and the feeling of fullness. Asmo's arms were curled behind Solomon's neck, while Solomon held her hips to steady her. The dreamy look of pleasure on Asmo face was replaced with surprised ecstasy when Solomon thrust into him sharply, causing him to thrust into Aisling. Solomon's hands lowered to grip her ass as he used his deceptively powerful thighs to set an almost punishing pace. If Asmo's tub had been smaller, the water would have been sloshing over the edge. As it was, it was still a close thing. 

Asmo was reduced to a wordlessly mewling mess, his mind unable to process more than the pleasure of fucking while being fucked. He was surrounded on all sides by hot, slick skin and he couldn't get enough of it. Solomon adjusted one of his hands so he could rub his thumb on Aisling's clit, while her hands roamed Asmo's chest and stomach. The pressure on her clit was enough to push her over the edge, biting her lip as she came so her voice didn't carry. She rested her forehead on Asmo's shoulder as she caught her breath. Asmo wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands down her sides and holding her in place to keep her on his cock. 

Solomon was clearly reaching his climax, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. He bit Asmo's shoulder as he came, sending Asmo over the edge as well. Asmo dug his nails into Aisling's skin while he filled her. 

When they finally calmed, they decided to move to the bedroom. Solomon revealed a treat he'd hidden away and spelled to keep it cool: a bowl of strawberries, a container of chocolates, and a bottle of human world Moscato. "It's a little early for wine, but I figure it's a special occasion. But fair warning: the chocolates contain an aphrodisiac."

Asmo laughed at that, "What makes you think we need aphrodisiacs? We can't keep our hands off each other as it is."

"That may be, but these will help lower your refractory period and let the body keep up with your libido."

Asmo let out a delighted giggle at that. "Then I definitely want some. I want to spend the entire day naked and sweaty."

They decided to take a break to enjoy the treats and just cuddle for a while. Aisling and Solomon teamed up to massage Asmo, relaxing him into a happy puddle of demon. Every now and again one of them would feed the others some chocolate. When they felt it was time to move on, Solomon massaged Asmo's back to rile him up while Aisling went and got the last present they'd bought for him. By the time she returned, Solomon had rolled Asmo onto his back, and covered his eyes with one of the silk ties from the nightstand. 

"Is it okay if we tie your hands?" she asked.

Asmo got a big smile on his face as he nodded enthusiastically, so Solomon tied his wrists together and tied them to the bed above his head. Asmo wriggled a bit to get more comfortable, excited to find out what they had planned. Aisling climbed over him to kiss him, and he could feel that she'd put on panties. He was a little confused as to why she'd put them on _now_ instead before the sex, or even to the club last night. Still, his lovers had never disappointed him with their creativity, so he was sure he was in for some fun. 

Aisling rocked her core against his weeping erection, the contrast between satin and lace sending shivers down his spine. Her mouth followed the path Solomon's hands had taken down his chest, stopping to gently bite his nipples, blowing on them to tease him more. She went at an agonizingly slow pace, until he thought he might come just from the teasing. Her hot mouth teased his length, never actually taking him inside, but lapping up the precome and leaving butterfly kisses all over his shaft. Just as he was about to start begging, she got off of him, making him whine. He felt Solomon's hands on his face, "I'm going to take this off now, okay?"

Asmo closed his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded, and when he opened them he found Aisling kneeling at the end of the bed. He discovered that her panties were red satin with a black lace overlay, and a curious O-ring at the front. He got more excited when Solomon handed her a dildo, but he almost came when he realized what was happening. Her panties weren't regular underwear; they were a strap-on harness. The O-ring was to hold the dildo. He tugged at the tie holding his wrist, eager to get his hands on her, but he was stopped short by the sharp looks sent his way. 

"I know you can get out of that tie, but we're counting on you being a good boy for us. If you break free, she's going to take this off. Are you going to be good?" 

Asmo keened, a high, desperate sound as he frantically nodded his head. His girlfriend was about to fuck him and there was no way he was screwing that up. Solomon grabbed the lube and liberally coated her dildo with it. Asmo licked his lips at the sight, throwing his head back when Solomon slipped his slick fingers inside him. He was still loose from the bath, and wet from Solomon's come still filling him. 

He felt the head of the pliant rubber cock nudging his hole, and he spread his legs wide. Aisling was surprisingly confident as she slid into him, making him wonder if she'd done it before. The thought of her doing this to anyone other than himself or Solomon made that jealousy rear its head, so he made himself focus on nothing but the feeling of the toy inside him. It was the perfect size, and nicely curved to hit his prostate. Solomon lounged next to him, slowly pumping his fist around his cock. Asmo was torn between wanting it in his mouth and watching Aisling as she fucked him. Fixing his eyes back on his girlfriend made up his mind. Wisps of her wild hair were plastered across her sweaty forehead. The flush in her cheeks had spread down to her chest, and her breasts swayed and bounced enticingly with every movement of her hips. 

Suddenly Solomon picked up something from beside him, and Aisling's hips jerked, causing her to thrust even more deeply inside Asmo. The demon realized it was a remote. He figured there must be a vibrator in her harness, because he could very feel the vibration through the dildo. Every time she managed to settle herself into a rhythm, Solomon would up the speed with the remote. Soon she was slamming into Asmo, making him see stars as the toy brushed against his prostate over and over again. At last she gave one final hard thrust, her hips giving tiny jerk as her orgasm washed over her. She pulled out of him, causing him to pout since he didn't get to come. She smiled tiredly as she removed the toy from the harness and took it off. "Don't pout, I'm not cruel enough to leave you unsatisfied."

When she was naked once more, she settled between his legs again, filling him with the toy as she took his cock into her mouth. Solomon got to his knees and turned Asmo's face to him. He gently ran the head of his cock across Asmo's soft lips, moaning when the demon took him in his mouth. The three of them got into a rhythm, with the two men already near the edge from Aisling pegging Asmo. Aisling thrust the dildo in to the hilt, gently twisting it inside him as she moaned around the cock in her throat. The feel of the toy against his prostate and the vibrations from her moaning made him explode in her mouth. As he pumped his seed down her throat, he reached between Solomon's legs to slowly slip a finger inside him, causing his orgasm to slam into him. Asmo made sure not to miss a single drop, licking his lips with a dirty grin on his face when he pulled off of his boyfriend. 

As Aisling crawled to the head of the bed, Asmo grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, sending her sprawling across his chest. He guided her face up to his, kissing her passionately. "I never knew my sweet human was so kinky."

She blushed and looked away. "I find my kinks really embarrassing, and don't like to bring them up. But apparently Solomon is psychic and figures out what I want. He's a bad influence."

Asmo got a firm hold on her chin, forcing her to make eye contact. "I am the very last person who would judge you for your kinks. Solomon is apparently the _best_ influence. That was so fucking hot. I can't wait until you do it to Solomon."

"Neither can I," piped up Solomon, with a grin. 

Aisling giggled, even though her face was flaming. She ducked her head to hide against Asmo's neck. He kissed the top of her head, before turning to get a kiss from Solomon. "Thank you both for making my birthday so fantastic."

"Well we aren't done yet. We're yours for the whole day."

"Right now I want a nap with my lovers."

"Then that's what you'll get."

Asmo tried to get Aisling's attention, only to realize she was already asleep, face still buried in his neck. "Apparently she got a head start," he said, a lovesick smile on his face. Solomon reached out to gently run his fingers through her hair before snuggling up to Asmo. The demon's last thought before drifting off was how lucky he was to be loved by the two humans in his bed.

"Happy birthday to me, indeed."


End file.
